khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Way of the Old Gods
"By their hands, the folk was made, by their will, the world was saved, by their lives we serv with ours." Origin It is said that the folk was created by the Gods known as Khassans. Thees lifted the folk from a lowly state of being under the dragons and made them what they are today, the following of them was a faith and belif of their divinity and holyness, hoping they would be further lifted untill one was assended to their status of being. Belif and Gods The belife they the Khassans where gods came from their share amout of power and infinet wisdom. The faith in the divinity inspiered the folk who had recived their life and gifts of power from them, they took to their rules of life and gave them their prayers and prases as payment for what they recived, and made sacrefice and war in their honor in hoping to gain the status of godhood amongst them. While the original gods where only five another seven came later, lifted by the gods in the honor of their deeds they became gods along their side, at least this is stated in the scripture that the followers of the old gods belived. Go '''here '''for more detailed listing of the gods. Rules and Scripture The followers of the gods had a official book they called the symbol of trouth, as it was said to contain the storys of the actual happening of the gods and what happened while they lived on Khairan and afterwards. However this scripture was quite differently depending on what society one asked, was it the humans, Trolls, Merfolk or Nymphos they all had their own versions and tellings of events, though there was quite a lot of borrowing between the folk in stories as well and the larger events such as the end of the Dragon age was much alike in all versions. This scripture contained the words of their goods on how to live and what to do in form of stories as to inspire the search for goodhood. Holidays and Practise The followers of the gods had no specific world spaning celebration, but instead was more localy set to the costoms of the town or city first and formost, while there also was a few days in honor of the gods, ofthen on their day to accension. While the first five was celebrated on a weeklong feist on the day that it was recorded the end of the war and the first day of the first age. The practice of the followers was that of praying to the gods in their temple or in ones home, sacrefices and gifts was also offered in the temples or on the holidays, the gifts where to reflect the favours of the gods one had recived during the year and was hoping for in the comming one and of course extra was expected of thoues that had not lived acording with the scriptures. Upon death they cary the practise of plasing the body of the desised in a bead of flowers or green to symbolise the begining of life, as they wish them a grate one in the after. Their face is covered in a mask, ofthen hand made to fit the persson, and their symbol of the mask they are to where if they are chosen by the gods to sit by their side, or cary on as their sheild if they rather join the ranks of their specter soldiers. Wedings ﻿ From the couple to be wedd, the one who was asked is to prepare a mask to which he/she hid their face and a dressing of choice to consel their bodey, then the one to ask for the hand of the orther is then tasked with the duty, that during the festivities to mingel and decide upon whom he/she tink is their betrothed, then as midnight arives, he declares and remove the mask of the chosen persson, this is a ritual to prove his love will guide him to his true one, in some cases and regions, it was even decided that the one unvealed was to mary then instead. The people to chose from was decided and asked upon by the one to where the mask, and then all the ones to agree was to cover themselfs as well to make it "imposible" to destinguish who was who. Afterlife The belif of the followers was that the chosen ones was chosen upon their deathbed, haltered by the gods they removed deaths hand and assended them to one of them. The ones who did not recive this bliss was set to wonder khairan in spirit form and watch over thoes that still lived untill they are called upon by the gods to fight for them, and if one had led a dishonest life, then instead one was cast in cold darkness, a dark spiraleling pit of eternal despair.